Chanced Encounters
by EleanorKate
Summary: She had only been here barely three weeks but this place truly felt like home already. Such a shame that in a few months she would be leaving it all behind. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

She had only been here barely three weeks but this place truly felt like home already. Such a shame that in a few months she would be leaving it all behind.

Chummy felt much more a home in such that miniscule period of time than anywhere she had been before; even the family home if it were to come to that. She liked her room; basic as it was, but it was comfortable, warm and light and when it came to it too, she had everything she really needed just there. An occupation that she loved, somewhere where she felt she was making a difference and a proper plan for the future. Six months here in Poplar; checking the Church Times every week for that elusive post she so desperately desired, and then off as soon as they might accept her. Six months here and then to Sierra Leone where she would live out the rest of her days. Finally, her plans seemed to be culminating after all this time. Nothing seemed to be getting in her way for a change and it was marvellous.

Everyone had been lovely too, well, apart from Sister Evangelina that was. Everything she did just seemed to annoy the Sister and she wondered if one day she might win at all.

Chummy knew, could pick up from years of practice of encounters better best forgotten, that her background and her accent was the problem at hand. There had been occasions when she thought that the Sister thought she was lazy or useless, but how she wished she could express how hard she wanted to work, how much she wanted to be here and be successful. Sometimes, nervous hands took her over and she must, must try to gain her confidence. All she wanted was for each and everyone under the roof of Nonnatus to accept her and think she was a good nurse.

Maybe when she could prove herself, be allowed to Nurse as she wanted then maybe things would change. She couldn't help the way she spoke; quirks that she tried to keep a lid on, but why did that have to matter when all she wanted to do was help? It was not as though she did not have five years' experience behind her. She _could_ nurse; Chummy knew that.

She took a sip of her tea as she sat at the kitchen table, hearing the doorbell ring.

"Sister Evangelina will get that" Trixie offered, sliding down into her seat opposite. She liked Trixie. So pretty, beautiful even, and delicate but so level headed that Chummy knew she could be her friend. She quite envied her if she was telling the truth with her bright eyes and easy smile and what seemed to be a steel rod running through her middle. "I think it's the Police so she can go out to Mrs Fielding" she continued.

"Police?" Chummy asked, wondering what on earth the midwives needed a Police Officer for a delivery for. She was quite shocked if it came to it.

"Yes" Jenny replied, crossing one leg over the other in her seat. "I thought it quite odd to be honest when I started, but it gets so foggy out there you really can't see more than five yards in front of your face and well, Poplar is not the safest place in the world. I got lost so many times, even in daylight!"

"Oh", Chummy responded apprehensively. "Right-o. One supposes that could happen". One thing she could do well was read maps for some reason so getting her bearings might not be too bad after all once she got out and about. Still, knowing herself as she did, that didn't mean a thing.

She wasn't disconcerted really, nor naive enough to think that this place was as refined as Highgate or Holland Park, but it still unnerved her slightly that they almost had to rely on the protection of a police officer to carry out their calls.

"We don't need to call them too often" Jenny added trying to reassure her, seeing the slight, almost indiscernible change in the other nurse's face. "Just when it's really foggy or the smog has come down. Sister Julienne insists on it when the weather's like that".

"And if we end up with a delivery around Cable Street or any of its side streets. The Police have told us not to go out alone in that area during the night" Cynthia continued, from her place at the head of the table, also nursing a welcome cup of tea. "Sister Julienne has a map in her office of where we need to be cautious of. It might be an idea if you ask to see it. Joy Fielding lives just off there".

"It's the red light area" Trixie clarified.

"Oh" Chummy replied, nodding quickly. She knew what one of those was although quite frankly she had never had contact with people who lived like that before. It must a terrible way to earn a living though.

Behind them they heard two pairs of feet walk across the wooden floor and away to somewhere she did not know.

"No that's perfectly fine Sister" Chummy heard from behind her as she digested what the girls had said. That must be the Police Officer. "It is bad out tonight so you were right to telephone us" he continued as they turned away, Chummy taking a quick glance behind her.

"So, which chap was that?" Chummy asked, only catching the back of him as he walked away, thinking she might need his help one day.

"Constable Noakes" Cynthia replied, taking up a coconut biscuit from the plate stationed in the middle of the table. Mrs B's biscuits were heaven. "His name's Peter isn't it?" she directed to the rest of the group, thinking she had heard him called that by one of his other officers a long time ago.

"It is" Trixie responded. "Never says much to you though on the ride. It's always 'you alright Nurse?' 'Still there Nurse?' all the time".

"I like him" Cynthia chipped in as the telephone began to ring. "We have quite the conversations".

"Well hark at you!" Trixie replied, albeit smiling as she got up, rather elegantly Chummy noted, to answer it. Trixie was next up and wondered if she might tag onto the Sister and Constable Noakes if it was another call.

"Ignore her" Jenny said when Trixie was out of the way. "She likes to tease people, but she doesn't mean any harm by it" she clarified. She had only been there a month more than Chummy but it was clear she had worked that one out already. "He talks to me too. I think she likes to flirt and well….he's quite the quiet one. Gets his words knotted up. It's quite refreshing really".

Chummy nodded. That was fine. She couldn't flirt with a man even if she was paid for it anyway. Probably wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with him either so to all intents and purposes it didn't matter regardless, but it was polite to know his name as she might bump into him one day.

Trixie returned moments later. "Well that's me out too" she said, taking a last mouthful of tea as the Sister and the Officer walked back again and towards the front door. "Sister?" she asked, raising her voice to make sure she heard. "Mrs White's gone into labour".

"Well come along then!" Sister Evangelina barked from away down the corridor, not bothering to turn around for her Nurse. "Constable Noakes doesn't have all night to be running around after you!"

"You get use to it in the end!" Cynthia whispered squeezing Chummy's arm seeing the new nurse flinch at the tone of the Sister's voice. "She does care about us underneath it all". Chummy smiled, thinking she could learn from her too. Cynthia seemed so level headed and calm.

The three cautiously cycled through the dark streets, bicycle lights blaring as the Constable led the way as they juddered along cobbles and out towards their destinations. It would seem that the Constable had been quite correct and the visibility was terrible; so much that it was only the swirl of his cape that allowed Trixie to continue to see him, following Sister Evangelina, almost having to put her faith in the Sister that she might not veer off as frankly, Trixie could not see very much at all.

Mrs White's tenement happened to be first and they left Trixie there. She was hoping, to be frank, that this wasn't a false start or a short labour and the fog will have cleared by the time she was ready to return.

"Ready Sister?" Peter asked, as they prepared to speed off into the night again. The fog seemed to be getting denser as they made it further towards Cable Street.

"As ever!" she replied, as he checked back every few yards to see she was still there; the journey in somewhat silence. Peter never quite knew what mood Sister Evangelina would be in and he was always, perhaps, over cautious of what came out of his mouth whilst he was around her.

"Was that someone new I saw in the kitchen before?" Peter asked. He had seen a dark haired woman in a grey cardigan, only the back of her though and he was sure she was a new face. Or new back as it quite happened to be at the moment.

"Nurse Browne" Sister Evangelina replied, raising her voice slightly. She was not going to mention the girl's full name for anyone. It was too much of a blessed mouthful to have to repeat it to all and sundry and the girl was trying her temper as it was.

"For what she's worth" she continued muttering, wondering if the Constable would consider just cycling faster than he already was. There were people in labour to see to!

"Not seen her before" Peter offered as they turned down Cable Street. Even with the thick fog, there were still girls on the street corners; lights blaring from the brothels as they sped past.

"No" the Sister replied. "She's been here three weeks. Feels like three years…."

Peter heard the tone of her voice and decided not to ask any more for fear of incurring the Sister's wrath. He'd been on leave these past two and a half weeks so he wasn't surprised he hadn't seen her before if she was that new.

They always kept an eye out for the Nuns and Nurses from Nonnatus and it would seem that this new Nurse would be no exception.

It was his business to know who might be traversing his beat.


	2. Chapter 2

He saw her again the week after. The pleasure of a day off and he had thought to go for a walk up to his parents; perhaps take the dog off their hands for a few hours and take in some fresh air in the park. Peter had done just that and it had been a rather perfect day off even if he said so himself.

Now he was on his way home for supper. He'd been to his favourite place, Mrs Lacey's, to pick up something to eat and head back to his lodgings, the package of pie and mash warm in his hand and his stomach grumbling with it. It was getting quite dark now and as he walked past the end of Venue Street he could see the grey gabardine and maroon hat, recognising the uniform immediately, but not who was wearing it. Perhaps it was the new nurse and she did look like she was having some difficulties.

Chummy was leaning over her bicycle and he could see clearly that the chain had slipped. No harm in offering a hand he thought as he wandered up. Sister Evangelina had not been very complimentary about her if it was the new one, but he preferred to get to know people before he listened to other people's views.

"Can I help you Nurse?" Peter offered. The poor girl almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice in front of her.

"No!" Chummy exclaimed, rising up to her full six foot one in height. "No, no need. Really. One will just have to…." She gestured walking with her fingers, her voice failing her at this sudden appearance of this man in front of her. He had lovely silvery blue eyes though.

"It's quite alright" he said, smiling at her seeing that she was really quite perturbed at this sudden approach, particularly as he was now impeding her way out of the dead end street. "I'm a Police Officer".

She observed him suspiciously, barely able to keep eye contact with him as he fished in his pocket, her bicycle thankfully barring his way for the moment. Peter always kept his warrant card on him. You never knew when it might come in useful, even if it was to prove to a rather alarmed Nurse who you were.

"Here" he said, holding it out to her, deliberately keeping his distance, arm outstretched so she could see the photograph and emblem in the streetlight.

She saw his photograph and name. 'Peter Noakes'. 'Police Officer 127'. He was the officer with Sister Evangelina the other night it seemed and Chummy relaxed ever so slightly. Cynthia and Jenny said they liked him so there was no harm in entertaining him, even though she was sure he must have noticed that she had flushed in embarrassment at his unexpected appearance. He had not perhaps realised that cornering a woman in a street no wider than an alleyway was the best of decisions but he only wanted to help her. Why did he always manage to get things like this wrong?

"I could fix it for you?" he suggested hesitantly, gesturing at the infernal chain, seeing she had already tried if the oil on her hands was anything to go by. However many hours he had spent cycling around Poplar himself he had become an expert in flat tyres and impudent chains. He could see she was thinking about it; him half wondering why she was chewing it over so much, but there you go.

"It will take me two minutes" he said, trying to convince her. "It will save you the walk back to Nonnatus too". She nodded quickly although still quite wondering why he had offered to help her out of nowhere; nobody did that usually, especially not a man. Chummy would far prefer a helping hand though than having to walk all the way back to Nonnatus and risk the criticisms about tardiness that she seemed to be attracting recently.

"Hold it still" he said, kneeling down. In no time at all, the chain was back on. Peter stood up and she saw the oil on his hands, much like hers in her vain attempts at getting the monstrous thing sorted out. She was mortified and he saw her look at his hands as he brushed what he could off.

"Don't worry about me" Peter said. "I only live around the corner". It was a slight exaggeration as he still needed to cross the Cut but it wouldn't take him long.

Peter reached over and flicked on the light on the front of her bicycle too.

"Don't want you getting lost and my mates to have to come and find you" he quipped, assuming she was on her own. She smiled quickly, although it disappeared just as fast and now it was his turn to go beetroot red. It looked like a polite, tolerant, smile rather than one that conveyed that she found him funny.

Peter cleared his throat, hands clasped tightly together, lost to what to say next, seemingly having blown what was a simple conversation again. She was really quite lovely when she smiled though. Not that he'd stand a chance. Nurse Browne talked too well for him so he decided not to think of that now.

Even the words 'thank you' couldn't even manage to come out of her mouth though as he saw Sister Evangelina barrel out of the property behind her, dumping her bag onto the back of her bicycle.

"Come on then!" Sister Evangelina carried on, not seeing Peter standing opposite her. "We don't have all night to be faffing about!"

Peter saw a flash of something in the new nurse's eyes. It looked almost like defeat and it made him curious about her.

"Oh!" the Sister bustled, looking the pair up and down as she pulled her bicycle away from where it was propped against the house wall. "Good evening Constable". Why on earth was he there, just appearing out of nowhere?

"Good evening Sister" Peter replied with a sincere smile. "I was just assisting fixing Nurse Browne's bike chain".

Chummy's heart jumped out of her chest. How did he know her name? She hadn't told him.

Sister Evangelina looked at his oil stained hands. "I can see that" she began, also looking to her side at Chummy, who was staring at the floor where her heart currently lay. "And _is it_ fixed?"

"Yes Sister" they replied in unison. Both had wanted to laugh the co-incidence but it felt so uneasy that they didn't. Peter said a quiet goodbye to them both and they went on their separate ways.

Trixie, arms full of sheets, rounded the corner into the kitchen. Chummy was at the sink, up to her elbows it seemed in steaming hot water.

"Are you alright there?" Trixie asked putting the sheets down on the table seeing she seemed to be scrubbing her skin. Trixie was not looking forward to the mountain of ironing but it was her turn and one thing she had learned throughout her time at Nonnatus was that everyone was meant to pull their weight, even if it meant being on their knees scrubbing floors when Peggy was off, or setting the table for breakfast and running over the place with a duster.

She looked over the nurse's shoulder. "Bicycle chain oil?" Trixie offered, seeing her nod. "Bane of my life too. Fred tries his best he really does, but I think these bicycles do too many miles. We really need new ones".

Chummy saw the sugar pot put next her on the draining board.

"Just a teaspoon full with the water should take it off", Trixie offered as she busied herself with the ironing board from storage room at the back of the kitchen.

"Sugar?" Chummy questioned, still deep in scorching hot water trying to get the pestering stuff off.

"Hmm.." Trixie replied, the screech of the ironing board being folded out ripping through the kitchen. It set their teeth on edge. "I don't know where I learned it but it does do the trick".

Chummy shook out her hands, unscrewed the lid and picked up a teaspoon. 'Oh well' she thought, dropping the crystals into the water. 'Anything goes!'

"Don't tell me the chain fell off on that call with Sister Evangelina?" Trixie asked, recalling one day long ago, actually several days, that it had happened to her in the company of one of the Sisters too and it never got any better. It was their responsibility, along with Fred, to keep their bicycles in good working order but these bicycles seemed to have minds of their own.

"The bally moment we were leaving" Chummy said sadly, not wanting to remember the look on the Sister's face. "Moved the blessed thing and bang..."

"Sometimes" Trixie started, "the local kids will pull the bicycle chains off. But its just kids misbehaving as usual". Trixie plugged in the iron. "So did you get it back on before Sister Evangelina spotted it?"

"Just about" Chummy replied, seeing Trixie's sugar potion seemed to be working as she withdrew her hands from the water. "That fellow – the Constable - from the other day was walking past and he did it for me".

"Constable Noakes?" Trixie asked, not thinking twice about him being there. He was probably on duty at the time anyway and if she had something to confess, he'd repaired her bicycle chain a couple of times too when she had despaired of it herself.

Chummy nodded. "And I forgot to thank him _and_ say goodbye. He must think me a horrid person already". Trixie heard a heavy splash of water as Chummy plunged her hands back into the water. She hadn't realised until they were almost back at Nonnatus how rude she had been towards him; but she hadn't thought and the words never came. That was unforgivable, even if he was a stranger and, always conscious of how she was perceived, Chummy did wonder what he thought of her for it. It had been a rather strange thing though. He was a total and absolute stranger to her, yet when she realised, she had almost panicked at how terrible it was not to even say 'thank you' and this set her off worrying.

Trixie shook her head and smiled. "He won't think anything of it" she replied, breaking Chummy away from her most depressing thoughts. "Next time you see him just say thank you then".

Chummy smiled ironically to herself. If it was only that easy. There was something about those eyes that she didn't quite recognise quite yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"And finally Nurse Browne….." Sister Julienne said, coming to the end of giving them all their tasks for today as five nurses stood around the treatment room table. "I have spoken to Sister Evangelina…."

Chummy waited for it. It was bound to be some kind of criticism; she couldn't really escape it these days and at times she had wished, in a dark moment, that she was back at St Thomas'. Would the Sister really tick her off in front of everyone one else though? Everything she thought of Sister Julienne was fair, collected and quiet. No, she wouldn't do that surely?

"I understand that you spent some considerable time on an elderly care ward?" Sister Julienne asked.

"Yes, one did Sister" Chummy replied, quite taken aback at the question as it was not what she was expecting. "At St Thomas' for almost two years".

"Well, I wonder if you could pay Mr and Mrs Walsh at visit?" Chummy was handed a sheet of paper. "They have both recently required surgery and I fear they are struggling to cope. I visited them myself yesterday and they were somewhat reluctant to engage with us. You are the only one where who has true experience of caring for the elderly and I wonder if you could visit them this morning?"

Chummy cast her eyes over the document and noted the address.

"They are expecting a call at half past eight sharp so I would suggest that you set off now", Sister Julienne concluded.

"Yes Sister" Chummy replied, folding the address up, thinking she must collect the records on the way out. She had been up the way near where they lived once before with Sister Evangelina. It made her think.

"Sister?" she asked nervously. "What about Sister Evangelina? I am meant to be helping her with the District Nursing rounds today". She saw the Sister smile.

"As I said I have spoken to her already" she said. "You can join her at Canada Buildings when you have finished with the call up with Mr &amp; Mrs Walsh". The way the two eighty odd year olds had been with her yesterday, it was likely to be a very short call indeed. Still, there was something about this girl that Sister Julienne could see and she did intend it as a test of the girl's mettle; face her with a difficult situation and see how she responds.

Chummy smiled. "Thank you Sister". Finally someone seemed to be willing to put faith in her and her spirit rose.

As it happened the Walsh's were lovely and Chummy realised she had spent probably far too much time with dressing wounds and chatting that when she glanced at her watch; she knew she was in for it. She didn't want to cycle fast; that was asking for an accident but has she made her way she simply observed what was around her. Street names, names of buildings, landmarks, people as she would need to know them if she were to be trusted to carry out more visits like the Walsh's.

She reached the top of Morris Street, wondering whether she should take the short cut through Clutton Street when she heard the scream of a police whistle and four officers, none she recognised, pile out of a street a way along from her and in her direction.

"'ello Nurse" one said, the other three speeding on ahead. "Don't suppose you've seen a fella runnin' up 'ere. Flat cap on an' blue overalls?"

"Carry a black holdall?" she asked, seeing the out of breath officer nod.

"Yes he went into Barchester Street", she gesturing behind herself. "A minute ago if that. Up those tenement steps on the corner".

"Fank you Nurse" he replied and the four continued running. At least if Sister Evangelina shouted at her she would have four police officers to account for her.

The rest of the day proceeded painfully slowly. The Sister barely said a word to her when she joined her and certainly didn't mention her lateness. Perhaps she had been that busy she had forgotten the time but Chummy truly felt she might only be living in hope.

"How were Mr and Mrs Walsh?" Trixie asked as between herself, Chummy and Cynthia they set the table for tea. There was something in her voice that Cynthia picked up but it seemed that Chummy was oblivious.

"They were such lovely people" Chummy replied.

"Really?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, perfectly lovely people". Chummy looked up, seeing the other frowning faces around her.

"They are usually…." Cynthia started. "Well, obstructive to care".

"Oh no" Chummy noted. "We talked about India. His father was in service in Jaipur and he spent some of his childhood there. We lived there until I was eleven. We had quite the conversation about the place. One thinks that might have helped".

The door bell rang. "I'll go" Trixie said, seeing she was the only one with hands that were not full.

"So they were receptive?" Cynthia carried out. "They will accept care?"

"One thinks so" Chummy replied. "One thought one might suggest to Sister Julienne that I do all their visits for the time being. They do need it. Poor things can barely manage as its let alone with a crocked leg and a hysterectomy to cope with".

They heard Trixie's voice in the background. _"Just wait there, I'll got a get Sister Julienne". _Cynthia spotted Peter first, hanging around between the sitting room and dining room. It must have been him at the door.

"Hello Constable" she smiled as she walked around the table, setting out knives and forks. Chummy was in charge of plates and tea cups and was out of view.

"Oh" Peter replied, rocking on his heels as he waited aimlessly having not seen her. "Hello Nurse. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you" she smiled. "Busy as usual!"

"It's always the way" Peter replied, smiling back at her. "Doesn't feel like I had that leave recently!"

"Between you and me" Cynthia whispered. "I can't wait for a day off!" Peter smiled, seeing Chummy appear round the head of the table, plates in hand. She still looked really rather pretty out of uniform too. "Hello Nurse" Peter said, as she smiled quickly at him.

"Hello Constable". She was sure that was not her voice.

Before he could say another word, Sister Julienne appeared with Trixie by her side and spirited him off.

"So the Walsh's actually let you through the door then?" Trixie asked as she straightened the tablecloth resuming their previous conversation.

"Well, it took a touch of persuasion but yes, eventually" Chummy replied, walking around as she placed each plate down. "They had some rather spectacular photographs on the mantelpiece and that set us off talking. Once one got through the door that was" she frowned. That had been battle in itself; it was only Mrs Walsh - Betty as Chummy was now to call her - persuading her husband to let the girl in. "But the house wasn't in such a bad state when you actually got in. She said her daughter was helping with cooking and cleaning so at least that seems to be being taken care of".

"I remember what she was like when I delivered her grand-daughter last year. One of the children only lives next door and she was in and out telling me how to deliver, telling me to do this that and the other to bring it on" Trixie said. "I had to hold my tongue that many times!"

Cynthia and Chummy smiled as the Constable reappeared with Sister Julienne by his side. "Goodnight ladies" Peter nodded as he passed. "Nurse Browne". Before she could open her mouth he was gone, struck slightly as to why he had singled her out for attention. She could feel her cheeks going red as he walked away and she prayed no-one else had noticed, that was until she thought for a second.

Bally damn it and blast it! She still hadn't said thank you to him for the other day and her impasse with her bicycle chain and she was about to trot off after him when she heard her name.

"Nurse Browne?" Sister Julienne asked, seeing her head snap up although her eyes had wandered off towards the Constable's back. "I wonder if I could have a word?"

Chummy sat apprehensively in the Sister's office, hands tightly clasped on her knee, palms sweating and that sick anxiety in her stomach again.

"I have to say I have heard two compliments today about you Nurse" the Sister began, pleased that she had heard one in particular but two was a bonus. It might bring some light to Sister Evangelina's eyes about their newest recruit.

"Really?" Chummy's throat dried immediately. Compliments? Really?

"Yes. Compliments and thanks" the Sister smiled. "Do not be so surprised. I saw the Walsh's eldest daughter this afternoon and she has been to visit her parents after your visit. Her mother and father told her that they had had a visit from a particularly caring and humane District Nurse and they felt valued and understood by her".

"Oh! That's lovely". Chummy replied, hesitating to bring her other thoughts about about the Walsh's but thought she may as well go for it. "One...one...was going to suggest that one kept doing the visits to them". Sister Julienne smiled. She liked staff who were pro-active and not afraid to suggest things.

"Well I am more than happy you continue to. They have responded well to you and I am pleased and I am sure you saw that I just had a visit from the Police".

"Yes I did Sister", Chummy responded. Now she had no idea what this was about and if she was honest his presence had made her slightly nervous. He appeared out of nowhere yesterday and knew her name before she told him. She wasn't scared of him, not at all. His eyes were too quiet for that.

"Constable Noakes came to pass on the Inspector's thanks to you" she began. "An incident up by Chrisp Street?"

"I only saw where that chap ran off too" Chummy realised what she was talking about and she had never been one to talk up her achievements in any way shape or form and it was only the speed of him shooting past her that made her look up. He looked rather shady if she was pressed on it.

"But they caught him and have been looking for him for quite a while apparently. Constable Noakes brought the message around as it was on his way home and he wanted to pass it on. I am very pleased with today's work Nurse and I will pass it on to Sister Evangelina".

Chummy smiled. It seemed she had someone in her corner.

How she still wished she had still caught him to say thank you still though. Tomorrow, her first afternoon off, she would practice her cycling and see if she could find him.


	4. Chapter 4

She must have covered miles this afternoon; not too many wobbles and as she sailed along Devons Road, Chummy's confidence picked up quite the way. It seemed with every rotation of the wheels of her bicycle, and without any mishap following it, the boost to her spirit was immeasurable. The feel of the gentle breeze on her face danced across her skin, the seagulls squawking and the rawness of the docks engulfed in her energy and whilst it was a sunny but cold day she had the freedom to go wherever she wanted.

She had certainly gone wherever she wanted to and how; chalking down more landmarks and street names and faces she would no doubt see at some point, perhaps, in the next six months and she was rather pleased that she had not managed to get lost.

Chummy had also passed Policeman after Policeman and none of them were Constable Noakes. Not that she would, or could have walked up to anyone of them; even the one she helped the other day, to ask about his whereabouts. Something might have been said that she was looking for him and if it all got terribly out of hand and perhaps back to his Inspector, well she was sure Sister Evangelina would not stand for that if there was gossip.

'Mind you', she thought, turning the corner onto the Dock Road, 'who would want to get out of hand with me?'

But really Camilla? If you do see him, say your thanks, you can manage that surely? It's not difficult to say 'thank you for helping me'. You don't have to say anything more and pipe up with small talk that will just end up painful and awkward. He seems nice, but what do you know? You can't say a word to him to find out. Why do you want to find out though, Camilla Browne?

Quickly Chummy glanced at her watch, cutting her inner thoughts off as they taunted her in her incapacity and with a question she was not sure she wanted asked. It was almost quarter past four. Tea was at half past and she really needed to get a wiggle on.

Despite her misgivings Chummy was disappointed that she couldn't find him or at least have the nerve to approach another officer to ask. The tea was quiet with barely anyone 'home' and she trudged upstairs to find some amusement. Perhaps she would read, although she knew she should collect as many hours of sleep as she could now as tomorrow night, for the first time, she would be officially _on call._

An hour or so later - she had decided to read; trying another chapter or two of Jane Austen – and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" she said, putting the book down on her bedside table seeing Trixie's head pop around the door as she sat up, having been lazing on her bed. Trixie was bearing a green bottle in her hand.

"I thought" Trixie began, as Cynthia and Jenny followed her in. "To celebrate your first time on night call tomorrow, that we would have a little drink".

"Oh!" Chummy replied, so pleased the girls had welcomed her so. "That would be bally marvellous!"

The three sat on the floor and Chummy joined them as she was handed a glass. "What is it?" she asked, breathing in the minty odour.

"Crème de Menthe" Trixie replied, before pausing to examine the other nurses' face. "You have drunk Crème de Menthe before _any_ of you?" She saw Jenny nod her head carefully but Chummy just looked sheepish, but then again so did Cynthia she noted so for once she was thankfully not too alone.

"Oh well" Trixie remarked, handing a glass to Jenny and then to Cynthia. "There's always first time for everything!"

Chummy and Cynthia examined the green liquid in their glasses, looking quietly at each other and silently agreeing that they were not going to like this but as this was such a momentous event they would be at least try.

"To Chummy's first night call then!" Trixie announced, raising her glass. "To my first night call!"

"Are you with Sister Evangelina tomorrow?" Jenny asked, taking sip of her drink unable to disguise the look of disgust on her face. It was no better the second time around. All the girls had picked up the Sister's short temper when it came to the new girl and whilst they had wanted to intervene and defend her, speech would dry up readily when faced with Sister Evangelina in full flow.

"No" Chummy replied politely, taking a tentative first sip. "Sister Julienne".

"Oh that should be alright" Jenny replied, breathing a sigh of relief on her behalf before remembering a rather interesting piece of gossip. "Do you know she had visitor today too?"

"Who?" Cynthia asked. She had been up to her neck in calls today and had barely time to sit and think or down a quick cup of tea.

"Cyril Barton so he said" Jenny responded. She really had no idea who he was when she answered the door to his imposing presence.

"Whose that?" Chummy asked.

_"Inspector _Barton" Trixie chipped in. "He visits Sister Julienne quite often..."

"Trixie!" Cynthia had not missed the implication her friends. Chummy however, once again, missed it completely.

"It must have been official business though this time. He had Constable Noakes and Constable Williams with him" Jenny concluded.

"Oh that's a shame" Chummy remarked suddenly face creasing into a frown, realising she had missed him yet again, mouth acting before her brain had the opportunity to tell her not to express her thoughts in public.

"Is it?" Trixie replied, wide eyed, not expecting what fell from Chummy's mouth.

"Well yes…" Chummy stuttered, wondering what the girls might be thinking, but she had said it now. "One still hasn't had the chance to say thank you to Constable Noakes for helping me with my bicycle the other day and one still feels so terrible".

"He's probably forgotten all about it" Cynthia chipped in, seeing her friends troubled face. "I wouldn't worry about it".

Chummy nodded sadly and sighed. "Yes, you're probably right. He's probably completely forgotten".

"It looks horrid out there" Trixie said as she closed the back door, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing the cold away as the hairs on her arms stood on end, even underneath her cardigan. The night of her first calls was now upon Chummy and she had been three feet behind Trixie and felt the cold breeze immediately, seeing over her head that the fog was starting to come in.

Chummy was excited, yet nervous waiting for the telephone to ring. "It is usually really that foggy here?" she asked.

"Sometimes" Trixie replied as they walked back up the stairs towards the kitchen, "it can get so bad you can't see your nose in front of your face. The other night was awful". She had eventually returned to Nonatus in blazing sunlight as Mrs White decided that her labour would be rather quite long. "It might not be too bad tonight". She was trying to reassure her friend; perfectly sure from the little she had learned about Camilla Noakes that she was not the kind to be spinning around the East End of London in the fog in the middle of the night.

"Well one hopes it won't be too bad tonight!" Chummy quipped, smiling uncomfortably at her friend as she followed her, still feeling the chill of the outside air.

"I wouldn't worry" Trixie continued. "Sister Julienne will not see any wrong come to you".

"Yes" Chummy replied. "One knows". She was awfully pleased when it came to it that it was Sister Julienne and the person in question was walking towards her.

"Are you both well tonight ladies" she asked, as the two girls nodded. "I was thinking of tea and a slice of Victoria sponge? Assuming that is that Sister Monica Joan has not located my hiding place!"

The two girls followed her to the kitchen, the three taking one step inside when the telephone rang. Chummy's heart rate shot up. "I do believe that might be your first call" Sister Julienne smiled. "Will you answer it Nurse Browne and if it is, telephone the Police Station and ask for an escort. I really do not like the fog tonight".

Chummy nodded and ran off to the telephone. She would ask for someone to accompany them. 'Escort' meant something entirely different in her world.

Ten minutes later the bell to Nonnatus rang and Chummy found herself standing next to Constable Noakes. This would have been the perfect opportunity. Sister Julienne had run back inside to collect a scarf and Chummy, who had already donned the exact same thing before she even breathed the night air, was loitering by the bicycle sheds with the Constable, a cavern of space between them.

Now he was actually in her presence, she couldn't even say it. She felt uncomfortable but not in one of those terrible ways she usually felt in the company of the opposite sex. He smiled at her for the second time that night. He was uncomfortable. She could definitely see that too.

They stood side by side waiting for Sister Julienne, the occasional half smile appearing on his lips. Chummy wondered for a moment whether he was tolerating her company and she felt rather ill if it came to it.

"I erm…" Peter began. "I hope I didn't frighten you too much. Sneaking up on you the other day that was". He hadn't forgotten after all and she couldn't explain why that fact made her smile.

"No, no" she replied, hands flexing around the handlebars of her bicycle, strangling the metal, wondering where on earth Sister Julienne was. He had scared the life out of her if she was being honest, but sometimes it was better just to say things were tickety-boo for fear of further examination.

He smiled again. "I am sorry anyway Nurse". He did have lovely eyes, in the moments she kept eye contact with him that was. He looked sincere.

"I want to thank you anyway for helping me" Chummy said eventually, still hanging onto the handlebars, sure she might crush them soon. "One isn't very good with pesky things like that".

"My pleasure" he whispered, leaning slightly closer to her but flying straight back again seeing Sister Julienne out of the corner of his eyes rushing down the stairs.

The three snaked away into the night. She managed to say goodbye to him to this time too and he did seem to smile at her when he left.

Maybe she didn't need to be scared at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter stood at the bottom steps of Nonnatus. It had been a week since he had guided Sister Julienne and Nurse Browne around the foggy night and suddenly, unexplainably, he needed to see the Nurse's face again. He straightened his regulation tie and something struck him. He knew her surname, but not her first name. Here he was, wondering if perhaps, maybe, possibly she might consent to dinner or the cinema with him and he didn't know her name.

Peter looked up at the arch of the front door. He did have a true purpose here beyond personal business and it was a normal, routine exchange with the Sisters as to the health and well being of Nonnatus. Still there was no reason, if she was there, why he couldn't say hello to her. Even though in spirit all he wanted to do was trot up those stairs and just ask her, theory was marvellous but practice might just well, well take some practice.

"Afternoon constable" he heard from behind him.

"Oh!" Peter replied, turning around. "Afternoon Fred. How's everything?"

"Can't complain, Constable. Can't complain. You on your way in?" Fred replied, gesturing up the stairs. "Fink Sister Bernadette's in if its ve usual time".

Peter smiled and followed Fred in, passing not a single soul until they found Sister Bernadette in the treatment room.

"Visitor for ya Sister" Fred announced as she looked up from what looked like delivery notes and orders. Her face was a picture for a few seconds until she realised who was there.

"Hello Constable" she smiled. "Thank you Fred". The handyman tipped his cap the Sister and walked away. "I really didn't realise the time!" she remarked. "I just need to finish off here but I don't suppose I could ask a tremendous favour Constable?"

"Of course. Ask away" Peter replied, happy to help.

"Could you carry those boxes through to the dining room?" she asked, gesturing to three small wooden caskets stacked up on a chair behind him. "We had a delivery this morning. Of the supplies and equipment kind!" Sister Bernadette added quickly. "Unfortunately it was the wrong supplies and equipment". She herself had picked up two cardboard boxes and what looked like the delivery paperwork with a rather considerable set of scribbles on it.

"Never good when that happens Sister" he smiled as she nodded. "So how is everyone?" he inquired as they walked through the corridors. "No trouble we need to know about?"

"Oh no!" she replied. "Its all ship shape. Busy, but we've had a new pair of hands and she seems to be progressing well".

"Is this Nurse Browne? " he asked.

"Yes, you have met her haven't you?" Sister Bernadette asked; relatively sure he had.

"Only briefly on occasion" Peter replied. Yes, brief enough to not be able to speak more than a handful of words, even though you had the chance.

"She is a good nurse. Has a good way with people. It's what we need around here" the Sister continued as they crossed through the kitchen. Peter nodded. He didn't know much about nursing, but did know they were run off their feet.

"Now, would you like to stay for tea Constable?" Sister Bernadette asked. "It will only be a few hardy souls and we have space at the table?"

"Thank you Sister, but no" Peter replied, wishing he could say yes. "Duty calls I'm afraid".

It had been an awful long day of District Nursing calls and as Chummy cycled along the High Street there was one left to do and Sister Julienne had given her the list and told her to go on her own. Over to her side she could see a crowd, shouting, holding placards too far in the distance and she dived up Hale Street to avoid it. It had however been a rather successful day and whilst she knew she was missing tea, Chummy didn't really mind as she rested her bicycle against the wall of number 8 Duff Street and headed in.

A sedate day, however, led into a hellish night and as Cynthia stared out of the window, or tried to, as the fog descended again.

"Cup of tea for you old girl" she heard from behind her, turning to find Chummy place a cup down on the sitting room table.

"Perfect" Cynthia smiled. "Thank you".

The two nurses sat opposite each other, on call with each other, and waiting. Jenny had just gone out, Trixie had been gone for hours and they yet again had to make telephone calls to the Police Station for it.

"So how are you settling in?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh you have all been lovely. I was a tad apprehensive, but no, I think Sister Julienne letting me do the District Nursing rota has really helped" Chummy replied. She had felt so at ease on the District Nursing calls and it was exactly what she needed to build up her experience for Sierra Leone.

"When I first started, all I remember is how much I had to learn and how quickly I had to do it!" The last of Cynthia's sentence was lost under the ringing of the telephone.

"Nonnatus House Midwife speaking" Chummy sang.

_"Chummy is that you?"_

"Trixie old girl, what's the problem?" she replied, hearing how harassed her friend sounded.

_"Can someone bring another delivery pack out to Canada buildings? Mrs Hooper's had a little boy but her neighbour caught me on the way out. Mary Vittles? She's in labour and I thought I'd best stay here! Can someone bring Mrs Vittles' notes with them too? I think she's early"._

"Of course", Chummy replied, thinking as she took the call, she may as well go. Be safer to leave any more calls regarding deliveries to Cynthia. "Be two ticks". She put the phoned down and picked it up again.

"Police Station" came the voice rather unexpectedly.

"Oh" Chummy replied, the telephone picked up extremely quickly at the other end. "Erm…It's Nonnatus House. Nurse Browne. One wonders if we could…"

"Someone will be round in ten minutes Nurse". She could tell the officer was laughing and it rang in her ears as Chummy ran through her last checks of the delivery pack to make sure she arrived with it in good order.

"Police are here" Cynthia said, popping her head around the treatment room door, passing her Mrs Vittles' notes as well that she had retrieved from the shelf. Trixie was right - she was nearly three weeks early.

"Fabulous" Chummy replied, tucking the notes into the top of the box. "One should be back in a jiffy".

"Take your time", Cynthia assured her. "We don't want any accidents".

Chummy smiled as she picked up the delivery pack and headed towards the door, rushing down the steps seeing the police officer with his back to her ready to go. She quickly buckled the pack up on her bicycle. "Thank you Constable".

"Quite alright" Peter replied, having turned around as she flew past him.

"Oh!" Chummy replied, thankfully it was night because she had turned bright pink. "One didn't realise it was you". _She sounded so sweet and nice._

He didn't saw another word as she turned her bicycle around and they headed off into the night. In fact, they said very little at all to each other the whole trip there, which really she was grateful for as cycling through fog was hard on the old concentration. He was trying his best to ride slowly but she did see the odd wobble and knew it was entirely down to him trying not to lose her, or so she thought. They arrived at their destination and as Peter knew the purpose of the visit was only a quick one, he would wait for her and take her back.

"Thank you" Chummy said as she got back on her bicycle, slightly out of breath having run up three flights of stairs to deliver the parcel. "I'm sorry for dragging out this time of night"

"It's fine, Nurse. I er…." Peter saw the expectant look on her face, wondering what he was going to say. "I volunteered deliberately".

"Really?" she asked, surprised, still standing outside the house. Why anyone would want to volunteer to cycle around Poplar at this time of night and in this weather?

"Yes. Frank said it was you who phoned and…." Peter paused, mustering up courage, "and well, if I came out it would give me the chance to ask…because I was wondering, well I was wondering if you would be so kind to come with me to supper one night" He paused, not sure what look she had on her face. "Or the cinema" he added quickly and he knew is voice was wavering. "Supper, pictures, your choice. If you… want… to... that is".

Chummy swallowed.

"But if you don't... then that's fine" he concluded, seeing either reluctance or fear in her face; he couldn't tell but it certainly seemed like rejection was going to follow really quite shortly.

"No" she said, words drying up, seeing his face fall. "No" Chummy added quickly. "It's not fine to say no and…yes it would be nice to..go to see a film, maybe".

Peter was unable to wipe the smile off his face and it set her off. Was this this thing called 'paying court'? Had she just been asked out on a date and perhaps more readily, actually said 'yes' without hesitation or question? What was she doing? This was not her surely.

"The pictures is at the end of the Dock Road. When are you next off?" he asked as they started to walk, wheeling their bicycles side by side instead of riding in silence again.

"A week on Friday" she replied. "I've got the afternoon and evening off". The date was set for then.

"Chummy where were you? I was getting worried" Cynthia exclaimed as Chummy reappeared in the sitting room some time later, she could see she looked rather cold.

"Oh, sorry old girl. Fog is bally terrible! No more calls?" she asked, trying to change the subject off from where she had been as she couldn't really say it was because she had wandered back and been asked on a date by the local policeman.

"No" Cynthia replied. "All been quiet".

Chummy nodded. "One might run upstairs and fetch a book then".

She did feel ever so slightly guilty for leaving Cynthia for as long as she had done. She and Peter had ended up _walking_ all the way back to Nonnatus and she actually had a conversation with a man where she felt comfortable enough to simply be herself. She still felt terribly nervous of what was, in fact, the first time she would go on a 'date' that had not been forced upon her. Maybe it was the first lesson in finding out about herself, perhaps?

Peter had also learned something too - her name.


	6. Chapter 6

She had passed him three times this week already.

Every time Peter was on traffic duty by the cotton warehouses Chummy seemed to catch him and he would always stop vans or cars for her, smile, wave or this fourth time, wink at her. Chummy did wonder whether she was seeing things before she nearly fell off her bicycle because of it as she sailed past. She'd never been winked at before; except by her Great Uncle George and well, the less said about that particular relative the better.

Chummy couldn't stop though as her task was rather urgent and the van driver who Peter had stopped for her admittedly didn't look too pleased.

"Oi mate" she'd heard as she moved away into the distance, the comment clearly directed at Peter. "Next time don't stop me jus' cos yer girlfriends battin' 'er eyelashes at yer!"

"Remind me of that when I stop you next time!" Peter replied, sarcastically exerting his authority waving the driver through. By the time he turned around to see where she was, she'd gone.

The fifth time she had seen him on the way back the very same day. This time, Peter stopped her, waving her to a halt. The docks were quieter now and she had only been on an errand to Dr Turner, but the place was less busy and he clearly had a moment. "Hello" Peter said, knowing he had a silly smile on his face as she came to a halt as he walked over. He was just pleased to see her again.

"Hello" Chummy replied, realising he hadn't stopped her to let anyone through; he just needed to speak to her.

"I erm..." he began, still so very nervous of her and wanting to check to make absolutely sure. "I was wondering…if you are still alright for Friday?"

"Yes" she smiled, still feeling shy of him, wondering if anyone she might know could have seen her. "Of course".

That sentiment aside, though, she _wanted_ to go on this date. Somebody was interested in her company for a change and it wasn't one of Mater's feckless selections who had far too much money and an attitude to match. No whispers must get back to Mater though and, whilst she might tell the girls if they asked, that would be it. He almost had to be a secret, knowing how Mater would react; realising what she would say if she knew and also what her mother was capable of when it came to it. She didn't want to think of Mater and Peter in the same sentence.

Chummy may have said long ago that she wondered if there was a chap on the way on her journey to Sierra Leone, but it was more a fantasy of a schoolgirl mind than any kind of reality. She liked Constable Noakes though; there was something about him that made her feel..well.._normal._ Still, how could she become involved with _anyone_ if her plans were to come to fruition?

Their meeting had only been brief though and she headed back to Nonnatus for supper. Peter just stood and watched her as she cycled away, wondering about her and for the first time in too many years wondering if he was jumping the gun in thinking of maybe, just maybe. Was he looking at his future at last?

"So what are you doing with your first afternoon off?" Trixie asked. It was the Thursday before 'the day' and she and Chummy were sitting in the garden, finally having a break after clinic. In truth Trixie rather envied her that she had the time off, wanting the time to run away until her next day off too. She had no idea what her friends real plans where though as she had kept them that close to her chest.

"One thought one might go to the cinema", Chummy offered, having told no-one of the Constable's attentions, but there was no harm in saying where she was going as that part was the truth. "Haven't been in years and I thought, why not?"

"Oh that would be heaven", Trixie replied. "Going to the cinema in the afternoon and still enough daylight to enjoy the evening". Chummy hadn't thought of it that way. He had suggested supper somewhere and if she had thought ahead Chummy might not have agreed to cover for Sister Bernadette's absence on evening calls.

When Friday rolled around though, Chummy slipped out of Nonnatus with a spring in her step and met him at the cinema. When they emerged from the darkness, she blinked repeatedly, eyes opening to more than the sunlight as it blared down upon them.

Peter had been an utter gentlemen, but reflecting she hadn't expected anything but; holding doors open for her, letting walk in first and not trying to make a grab for her in the dark. She would not have known what to do if he did that quite yet.

He suggested a walk by the canal, bursting to ask her out again, but refraining for the time being, knowing it was quiet down there and by the time they walked, he might just have the guts to ask again before she had to leave.

"Would you like to go for a walk on Sunday, after church?" he asked as they walked along, his supposed patience with himself running out within seconds as it felt so perfectly right and his mouth spoke before he could think.

Chummy paused for a moment and he could almost see her tense up.

"I understand if you don't want to" Peter replied, suddenly feeling it would be quite the worse thing to be turned down _after_ your first date. Surely that was actually more terrible than being turned done point blank before you had even started? Today had gone well though, hadn't it? He was sure he had not said anything that might scare her off.

"No, no" Chummy started. Why did she always have to start in the negative? "I would like to. I just …" She had to tell him before. "Peter", she began as they made their way along the canal to sit on a bench. "You should know...I _need_ you to know that I don't plan to stay in Poplar long. Just six months to get some district experience and then try and get a missionary post".

It was almost as though she was trying to put the kibosh on the very sprouts of this relationship already.

"Oh" he replied, although suddenly thinking that if it was somewhere else in London it didn't really matter. He could drive a car and there were trains. He said no more as he was firmly ahead of himself if he was thinking weeks and months down the line.

"I want to go to Sierra Leone to work as a Missionary and I just need you to know that". That was his way out if he wanted to and to be frank, although she did not think of it at the time, she was presuming rather a lot too after one trip to the cinema. Struggling to know what love actually was, but something buried in her heart, so desperately liked and trusted him but he _had_ to know.

"So would you like to go for a walk on Sunday then?" Peter asked but he could see she didn't understand.

"Camilla..." he said, not afraid to take her hand as they sat. "There is no reason for us not to spend some time in each other's company, whether you go to Sierra Leone or not. We can enjoy what time we do have together and well, let's not worry about maybe?" She nodded carefully; not wanting to hurt a soul in her life but particularly not him for some reason she could not fathom.

"Nothing is set in stone is it?" Peter asked, brushing his thumb over her knuckles as she shook her head. No, nothing was ever set in stone, she knew that enough.

"In that case I would love to take a walk on Sunday after Church" she replied, still watching their entwined hands, thinking how exquisite it was to just feel her hands encapsulated in his; just the affectionate touch of his thumb against her skin.

"Good", Peter replied. "Two o'clock?"

She nodded back at him and they said goodbye at the end of Lodore Street.

She'd had a really lovely afternoon though. The film was funny and endearing and she had felt so comfortable in his company that it was really quite the revelation. That was why he had to know about Sierra Leone. He seemed to like her company, which made a rather significant change, and nothing about their conversation felt forced despite their hesitant start. That was another reason why he had to know too.

In fact she could suddenly think of ten reasons why he had to know her plans; ten reasons why he could change them too.

As Chummy sat on her bed, taking off her shoes, ready to change into her uniform for her night calls with Cynthia, there was something light of heart about her for once and she knew she had to seize her chance whilst it presented itself. Why throw away this opportunity of his companionship? Why be worried, as she so often was, about things that she had no control over? Going to Sierra Leone, whilst she would expend every effort she could to get the experience she needed, was not going to occur until she opened the Church Times one day and the advertisement was there. Perhaps she had more influence of her choices now, right this second?

Sister Evangelina looked him up and down, wondering for a moment why the Police Officer had come skulking around here on a Sunday afternoon, particularly one that seemed to be out of uniform and in his best suit.

"Good afternoon Sister. I've come to collect Camilla" Peter smiled as the Sister opened the door to him. It must have been because he was entirely unexpected that the Sister was scowling at him and barring his way into Nonnatus.

"Cam….?" she started before realising who he was talking about. "Nurse Browne you have a visitor!" she bellowed in the general direction of the sitting room; Peter flinching slightly as he stepped over the threshold. Well that was that he supposed, broadcasted all over Nonnatus where precisely his attentions now where as he stood in the hallway waiting for her. Only Chummy heard though from her place waiting for him.

Trixie and Cynthia, standing in the kitchen saw Chummy shoot off though, coat on and they stood there open mouthed as they saw the pair close the front door behind them. They walked into the hallway, not quite believing their eyes.

"Might they be…?" Cynthia asked, glowering and gesturing ahead into space.

"I think they might be…" Trixie replied, thoroughly stunned. "How did we not find this out?" she asked, turning to face Cynthia.

"I don't know…"


	7. Chapter 7

Four weeks passed and it had become common knowledge at Nonnatus that a certain Constable would call for a certain Nurse on a most regular basis and the girls would send her off with a smile. Tea, supper, walks in the park, cinema and even a trip to the theatre had been had, but this last week they were sure something was very, very wrong.

Jenny, Trixie and Cynthia sat in the latter's room, Chummy out on a call with Sister Evangelina and it seemed the perfect chance as they passed the time and played cards to discuss their concerns over what seemed to be quite worrying events.

"So do you think it's over with?" Jenny asked, opening up the pack of playing cards and shuffling them as they sat on the floor, using the sand coloured rug as their 'table'.

"I don't know" Cynthia replied, harbouring her own concerns about how Chummy had been these last few days and comforted to find that her suspicions were shared.

"She used to be so…." Trixie was struggling for the word. It wasn't happy, nor joyful. She just seemed so subdued recently. "How long is it since he's not come to pick her up?" she asked, noting Peter's absence at Nonnatus for anything more than necessary things for quite a few days.

"Last Friday. Two weeks tomorrow" Jenny replied, remembering him bouncing up the stairs as she left for a call and she let him into Nonnatus. They were going to go to the pictures but thinking back, that was when she noticed the change, she was sure of it. The cards passed from hand to hand again, distracted from their game as she thought.

"But she's still going out…" Cynthia responded, trying to find something positive to consider. "Perhaps she's just started meeting him wherever they go". It seemed a logical explanation as she really didn't want to think anything else had happened at all.

"But it doesn't make sense" Trixie insisted fervently. "She has been too quiet. _Far too quiet_. Every time she'd be 'we went here, we saw that' and 'Peter this, Peter that'. You've seen what she's been like. Now it's not a word about him".

"And she's been acting..well a bit odd" Jenny noted.

"How do you mean?" Trixie replied, admittedly having not notice any strange behaviour but apart from her silence.

"Distracted" Jenny responded. She had tried to watch her over breakfast this morning and it struck her that she was away with the fairies and hardly listening to Sister Bernadette as she recounted the previous nights events; not really eating either.

"Has anyone seem _him_ recently?" Cynthia asked.

Jenny nodded, the cards being passed from hand to hand again, not concerned at the moment with dealing them out. She had seen Peter just the day before. "Yesterday, by the docks. He waved me through the traffic and Sister Bernadette said she saw him up by the Rec the other day with his parents dog"

"And?" Trixie asked, taking the cards off her friend so they could get on with their game. Jenny barely noticed.

"Well…" Jenny considered, thinking back again, wondering if she could see some alteration in his demeanour. "He didn't look any different than normal, but Sister Bernadette really didn't say anything much at all; just that they'd said hello and how beautiful the dog was".

Trixie sighed as the cards were placed in front of her friends. "What day is it today?"

"Thursday", Cynthia replied quickly, before a light in her mind switched on. "Doesn't he normally come and speak to Sister Julienne on a Thursday?"

"He does" Trixie responded. "That's what I was thinking of" she concluded, seeing Cynthia look at her watch. He usually arrived around two o'clock and it was now approaching half past one.

"It will look suspicious if we just all turn up downstairs when he arrives. We might upset her if she thinks we're interfering. Or upset him" Jenny said quickly. She saw Cynthia nod in agreement . "Let's just see how she is in the next few days. They could just have had a tiff and it might blow over and we've been worrying over nothing".

"Or it could be the end?" Trixie wondered, hoping desperately it wasn't. The two of them suited each other so well. The three girls looked at each other sadly and picked up their cards.

"So is everything still all in order Sister?" Peter asked as he was handed a tea cup. He always enjoyed these routine visits to Nonnatus as it meant tea and sometimes cake, but these last few weeks they had held a rather special attraction. It was only a couple of times he caught her but even to exchange a few words brightened up his day.

"We did have some trouble with the Arms on Monday" Sister Julienne offered, bringing his attention back to the task at hand. "Sister Evangelina and Nurse Browne were delivering the landlords grandchild. I believe they came under some abuse but I _also_ believe that between them my nurses attended to the situation. I really did not think it needed reporting at the time as nothing actually happened to constitute a charge. You know sometimes these events occur" she concluded.

Peter frowned. He didn't know she'd been in the Arms. "Nothing untoward happened?"

"No" Sister Julienne smiled, knowing of his attachment to Nurse Browne. "No, nothing to be concerned about whatsoever". Peter was still not pleased though and he needed to ask her personally what had gone on but the Sister let his worry temporarily ride as she knew it stepped into personal affairs. What he did not realise was that he would be able to it twenty minutes later once his talk with the Sister was concluded for the week.

As soon as he stepped out of the door of Nonnatus he saw them cycling up.

"Good afternoon Sister" he smiled, walking down the moss covered steps. "Camilla".

"Constable" Sister Evangelina responded, before looking at Chummy and then Peter who were smiling widely at each other as the former unbuckled her bag from the pack on the back of her bicycle. "Good grief" the Sister concluded loudly before stomping up the stairs to leave them to it.

Over his head, Chummy had noticed Trixie and Jenny appear at the window as the Sister walked away.

"Don't look around but it seems we are being watched" she whispered to him, resisting just stepping across to him and closing the two foot gap between them.

"Oh right…." Peter replied, consciously stopping himself from turning around although pleased to see her as he needed to ask her about what happened in the pub. "Sister Julienne says you got caught up on the Arms the other day".

"Oh it was nothing!" Chummy replied casually, having not really thought about it at all as there more important issues at hand than the drunken whistles she heard and the frankly quite new expletives to her ears at the presence of a Nurse and a Nun. "A few drunks seemed to object to two women in their pub".

"You have to be more careful Camilla." he replied solemnly, knowing too much of that place to feel comfortable with her being there. The look on his face was rather grave.

"Why?" she replied, quietly. They had managed perfectly well.

"Just, next time, you go into the Arms on a call or into a brothel or anywhere like that", he said, knowing about that particular delivery too, "telephone us and someone will come out to you. You should have told me Camilla, you really should".

She nodded, still cautious of the girls but could see on his face just how concerned he was about her. She loved the girls she really did, but her relationship with Peter was not for public consumption any more. More importantly though what she saw in his face was quite new; genuine, real disquiet that she had placed herself in a vulnerable position. "I will next time. I promise".

"So when are you next off?" he asked, wanting to grab hold of her hand or just, touch her, somehow. His hands were almost itchy with it.

"Sunday afternoon again" Chummy replied, watching the fact that he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm off all day Sunday" he offered. Did she hear a boast in his voice that he had the whole day off and she was stuck with an afternoon?

"Oh…" she replied, trying not to smile, thinking maybe perhaps they could spend some time together.

"We could have lunch, or tea or…," he suggested, raising an eyebrow as he rocked slightly on his heels. Peter had to do something with the energy swilling around in his middle and whilst he had been pleasantly surprised at the speed in which they were now so close it was not a public talking point and she was quite glad he had his back to the girls.

"Behave. Supper might be nice" she said, still trying to keep her face as blank as she could. Peter understood why she was doing it; he was just as complicit as to the state of this relationship as she was and knew she had a reputation to maintain.

"Where would you like to go? We could always try that new place" he suggested, although he saw her looking confused for a moment, furrowing her brow. She couldn't think of anywhere he might have meant; they hadn't been to any new dining rooms or cafes recently, relatively sure that none had opened up in Poplar in the past week either. "The one beginning with an L" Peter clarified, hoping it was enough of a hint, even though it took her a few more seconds to realise what he was talking about.

"Oh! Yes!" she replied, keeping her voice low, still conscious and not trying to smile. Mrs _L_indsey. His _l_andlady. His _l_odgings. "I know where you mean".

"Good guess" Peter responded. If anyone was walking past it may just seem to be a forgetful girlfriend organising a date and having to be reminded, but he _had_ to talk in riddles when it came to this. "Meet me there?"

They said goodbye, Peter resisting, again, seizing her hand as he could see from her face the girls were still there and their goodbye had been a few simple words and not a look back.

"She scowled at him" Trixie noted, from their place by the window, not realising they had been seen.

"I know", Jenny replied. "But we really shouldn't interfere! They are obviously still talking to each other. Or talking to each other again. We should leave it to them to sort out".

Trixie just nodded and sighed. "Yes, perhaps you're right".


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie knew she had to bite the bullet as she walked along the top corridor, wrapping her dressing gown around her. She knew the girls had said it wasn't anyone's business but she liked Chummy and wanted the best for her. She stopped outside the last bedroom door, steeling herself. Trixie knew Chummy didn't have a temper on her but what if they had split up and she was hiding it, crying her tears at night in her room on her own? It would be heartbreaking if she was.

"Chummy?" she asked, knocking on the other nurse's door and heard her friends 'come in'. Chummy was changing to be ready for her night shift and was just about ready.

"Look at you" Chummy said as she turned around. "All ready for bed and us poor people ready to work the night away". She saw Trixie smile hesitantly as she lingered by the door. There was a difficult silence for a few moments.

"Is Peter alright?" Trixie asked trying to sound light and inquisitive.

"Yes he's fine", Chummy replied, not able to look her friend in the eye as she buttoned up her uniform. Trixie noted that particularly and it did still worry her that she just seemed so be so _uncommunicative_ recently.

"Its just..." Trixie began, fiddling with the belt on her dressing gown. "He's not really been here for a while and we were wondering if something was wrong. If he'd upset you...or if you and he weren't..."

"No, nothing's wrong" Chummy replied tone of voice high, walking past her to the door, hoping the inquisition was over and knowing she had seemed slightly rude but she did not want to face questions. Had Trixie seen or heard something to cause her to ask beyond Peter just not being here? She felt Trixie's hand rest on her arm.

"Because if there is" Trixie began, "you know you can come to any one of us if you want someone to talk to or even if you just want a hug. We're all very good at that". Chummy nodded, she knew that; knew she could go to anyone of them but this time, she simply couldn't share. She was also just thankful the telephone was ringing downstairs and grateful for the next few days nothing seemed to have been said and Trixie was still just Trixie, even if she was not convinced as she had _still_ not seen Peter pick her up.

"Where is everyone?" Peter asked, Nonnatus feeling rather empty. They had walked into each other quite by accident when she was returning from a call and, even though it was entirely unnecessary and in fact out of his way, he accompanied her back to Nonnatus. Chummy cast her eye over the rota and blackboard. "Out" she replied. "Well it looks as though Jenny might still be in". She saw a note with her name on, picking it up and reading as they stood by the telephone.

"And Sister Julienne would like me to move the spare chairs from the sitting room up into the storage room upstairs. She's at St Thomas' with Dr Turner". Chummy folded the note back up. "Do you mind helping me?" asked, thinking two pairs of hands were better than one, particularly as his particular hands were now off duty. She put the key that was under the note in her pocket.

"Course not" Peter replied as she took off her coat and he followed her through to the sitting room, seeing the four wooden chairs in one corner. They took two each but as he put one foot on the bottom step, leading upstairs he stopped. "Am I allowed up here?"

Chummy paused a few steps ahead of him. "Not really but I'm sure Sister Julienne would never mind you helping me with all these inordinately heavy objects".

"Delicate flower that you are" he replied, quite pleased how straight he kept his face as they walked up the rest of the staircase and along the corridor. She just tutted at him, taking the key out of her pocket for the storage room, not worried any more about comments like that as she finally realised they were out of affection. Safely depositing the chairs, stacked up neatly, she closed the door behind them.

"So which one's your room?" he asked, stepping back to lean against the opposite wall.

"Last one at the end" she replied putting the key back in her pocket, not thinking it any more than a simple inquiry, although admittedly she did look through the nearby window to see if any more bicycles had arrived back just in case they needed to get downstairs quickly or if Peter needed to be thrown out of the back door.

"Going to show me around then?" Peter suggested, taking her hand.

"No!" she exclaimed going to walk away back downstairs until he refused to let go of her hand. "Well if I don't get a guided tour, give me a kiss then".

"Peter, I'll be dismissed if anyone catches us doing that!" she exclaimed, pushing his hands away and looking desperately around herself. "You don't have a job that relies on the approval of Nuns!" she whispered again before pausing, lowering her voice even further. "You know I need this experience".

He dropped his head, deciding he would say it. The prospect of her leaving had been weighing on his mind these last few days. "I don't want you to go".

"What?" she replied quietly, taking hold of his fingers to try and anchor herself against the words she was not sure she had heard.

"I know you told me long ago, weeks ago, that you wanted to go to Sierra Leone, that you wouldn't be here long and I thought that might be alright. Then. We could have a nice time together, go to the pictures, have nice suppers and see, but…." She could see his heart was about to spring from his chest. "But I love you and I don't want you to go. If you go, I'd like you to consider me coming with you".

"What?" she said again, seeing in his eyes he did truly mean what he was saying. "You'd come with me?"

"I _want_ to come with you. If you go" he repeated. "If you can't stay here, I want to come with you because I don't.. I don't _ever_ want to not be with you".

"Peter…we've only known each other a few weeks…" she pleaded, wondering why he was now talking in such terms about her. It was so very new and possibly really quite unexpected, even though she might see herself readily agreeing. They were as close as they could be without her wearing a wedding ring and that almost really didn't matter.

"I know that. I know its only been a short while". He dreaded the day he might see her with a copy of the Church Times in her hands or seeing her write that letter of application; worse still that day when she might tell him she had posted it.

"But you'd really come with me?" Chummy asked.

"Yes I would" he continued, searching her face for answers. "I can transfer to the Colonial Police I think. I've only got Mum and Dad here and they're thinking of moving away to the seaside in a year or two and then if you're not here…." He didn't have much after that.

Chummy swallowed; really quite overcome. The chap she thought, fantasised, she might have was standing in front of her and she would certainly be out of her mother's clutches if she upped and left with him. Even though it had only been a few weeks, he'd shown her more affection than she had ever received in her life; she trusted him and the decisions she had already made for herself were overwhelming that surely one more would only make her happier. If she could have him, and Sierra Leone, she needed nothing else in the world.

Before she realised where she was, his palms were holding her face, pulling her into a kiss. "Just remember I will" he said, both hearing a car door slam downstairs.

They made it back downstairs before Sister Julienne arrived in the kitchen. Dr Turner had kindly given her a lift back and she was frankly gasping for a cup of tea.

"We've moved all of those chairs upstairs Sister" Chummy offered as she passed the Sister a cup, although Peter declined as he needed to be on his way.

"Marvellous. Thank you" Sister Julienne replied, smiling. "I am grateful to you both". There wasn't even a flicker that Peter had perhaps been upstairs in Nonnatus and he excused himself, intending it only to have been a flying visit anyway but clearly Sister Julienne did not seem to mind his presence.

"Have you spoken to any of the girls recently?" Chummy asked as they stood just inside the door before he left . "Trixie? Jenny?"

"Not really, no" Peter replied. He'd only ever really had contact with them professionally and those times he had come to collect Camilla. "Why?"

"I think they think we've split up. I don't really talk about you to them and I think because you haven't been here…." she trailed off. There were very good reasons why she wasn't broadcasting him to all and sundry and the biggest was her mother. Protecting herself, protecting him were her priorities and not letter anyone,_ anyone_ know how out of bounds their relationship now was. She was not sure how people might react, whether it was those around her or those a thousand miles away.

"Well I'm here now. It just happens they aren't". He took a pace forward. "You don't have to say a word about what you choose to do just because they ask".

She nodded in agreement. "I know. I can see they are worried, but I _can't_ tell them". In fact, she didn't want to tell them either.

He reached up and kissed her on the cheek, knowing Sister Julienne would see them so he had best be discreet just like this whole relationship had to be when it came to it. She'd told him plenty about her family to know why.

"Supper on Friday?" Chummy asked. "Usual place?

"Usual place" he smiled and she let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now can I presume that when we arrive back we will still find that Nonnatus has its walls and ceiling?" Sister Evangelina asked. They were to go to Chichester and it would leave the nurses in charge.

"Yes Sister" the four girls chimed. Jenny, Chummy, Trixie and Cynthia; all lined up in Sister Julienne's office, like silly schoolgirls caught gossiping.

"They might be old bricks, but they are precious to us", the Sister continued. "You know full well how to manage the clinics and calls and as Nurse Browne has now passed through her probationary period, you are all free to carry out calls as per normal".

"Yes Sister" they repeated.

"Good" Sister Evangelina replied. "We are due to leave at just past ten o'clock".

Trixie breathed, a couple of hours later, as she shut the front door on the Sisters. She spun on her heels to see the three other nurses, one making tea, the other writing up notes and the third was just about to pick up her sewing to pass the time. "Well, now they are gone, how about music, Advocaat and let's invite the entirety of Peter's shift down here for a dance?" she suggested, turning and twirling back to them in a makeshift waltz.

Chummy just smiled awkwardly as Jenny just smiled and shook her head beside her.

"I'm sure they have better things to do than trip around with us" Cynthia remarked, flatly seeing her friends face at the mention of Peter.

"You are all boring!" Trixie teased. "I suppose I will have to make do with a cup of tea and …" she paused, seeing the newspaper on the kitchen table…" The Church Times!" she concluded, waving Chummy's paper and sitting down. No advertisements this week she had already noted.

The evening wore on and Chummy found herself alone. She was last on call and all the rest of the girls were out long ago. She was tired, slowly getting used to night shifts again and long hours but she needed something to do otherwise she may have wilted from boredom. She had no-one to talk to; Fred was hammering away in the garden at something or other, all her notes were up to date and the telephone had gone quiet.

_ Bins. Empty the bins._

It was bin day tomorrow and someone need to put them out. That was something, then maybe scrub the floor and perhaps put away those dry dishes from dinner. Make a cup of tea too for her and Fred. That should take up some time.

She collected the rubbish together and dragged the full bins out of the back of Nonnatus and through the door to the street, lining them up all ready to be collected tomorrow. Putting the bins out. She thought nothing at all of it now, in fact thought nothing at all of it when she did it the first time, but imagine Mater's face that she would even walk near the stinking bins, let alone move them.

Behind her she heard a whistle, through the noise of children shouting, and one she recognised for that.

"You always seem to have perfect timing" she smiled, standing up straight.

"Well…" Peter started walking up to her, shrugging his shoulders casually. "How are you?" He asked quietly, hovering beside her, realising it was too public to kiss her with the number of kids that were running around.

"Come in" she smiled, realising it was actually quite chilly now. "But can you close the back gate first? The latch needs a good shove. I can never do it properly".

She went up the steps into the kitchen, knowing Peter would follow but finding the Fred writing a note, having found the kitchen empty. "Fred? Do you want a cup of tea?" she asked, reaching across for the kettle.

"No fanks" he replied, putting the pen and paper he had in his hand down . "Jus' need to run up to ve joiners. Need nails. Was writing you a note. You alright on yer own?"

"Of course" Chummy smiled. She'd be perfectly fine with Peter there and he appeared behind her seconds later.

"Oh no need for vat ven" Fred joked. "Jus look after 'er Constable ven I'm out" he warned, wagging his finger at the other man before he turned tail and went on his journey. He and the Sisters were oblivious to the girls concerns and he was just happy that this relationship seemed to be going from strength to strength. Fred always liked a good wedding.

"I will" Peter replied, taking in the fact that the place seemed rather empty. "So there's no-one else here?" Peter asked when he heard the door slam. She was busy putting out two cups for them both.

"No" Chummy replied, distracted by the fact that she needed to put the dishes away too. "Just me, abandoned to my fate". She turned and looked at him, seeing him crook his finger towards her and his lips met her neck, hooking that finger into the front of her uniform to pull her closer.

"I've missed you these last few days" Peter muttered, Chummy barely being able to keep her breath. Why anyone, ever, tried to impress on her how annoying and well, immoral, this was she would never know. She had discovered things about herself these past few weeks that she would never have guessed before.

"Stop it" she whispered. There was no force behind her words; no real will for him to cease as she caught sight of herself in the small mirror propped up on the high window ledge, just at the right angle to catch the back of his head as he fingers coursed through his hair. His lips met hers, a probing kiss and there was nothing else for it.

"Come upstairs" she whispered. She was past caring now; the girls would never tell the Sisters.

Jenny sighed as she hung up her coat. Obviously someone was in if the half made tea cups were anything to go by. Perhaps Chummy had been called out and she had been interrupted. She'd check the rota and see as she might just be the only one in now, running her finger down the list but no, Chummy was in. Somewhere. Maybe she was in the garden or tidying up and even taking a nap as she certainly wasn't here. Jenny took one step away from the telephone but it rang. Either way, whilst Jenny may answer the telephone, it was Chummy's turn to go out.

_"__Nonnatus House, Midwife speaking"._

Having scribbled down the name and address, she looked in the sitting room, dining room, coal room, treatment room and found nothing. The only other place was the bathroom or her own room; perhaps she was having a nap after all so she decided to check upstairs.

Jenny froze and ever so carefully and she hoped quietly closed the other nurse's bedroom door, praying no-one had seen or heard her.

Peter had his back to her, standing up, Chummy pressed against the other door. Dressed, or at least it seemed so, but it was where his hands were, underneath the skirts of her friends uniform, his cape wrapped around them both, long enough to cover what was clearly happening underneath. Her knee wrapped around the back of his leg, stocking tops exposed and she had heard the moan that had escaped the nurses lips, his hips flexing with a guttural noise from his insides matching her as they moved.

Jenny turned her back on the door, heart flying out of her mouth. She knew it was unthinkable to just barge into the room, but she was expecting to find her friend perhaps asleep, or reading, just not _that. _No wonder she wanted to keep their relationship quiet.

"Jen?" Trixie asked seeing her friend look rather distracted. She had taken that call herself; a quick labour and returned to Nonnatus a few hours later and now had her hands deep in dishwater. Chummy herself was gone herself now if the board was correct, thankful, Jenny thought at the time as she wouldn't know how to face her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes sorry" she smiled as Trixie leant on the worktop beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing how distracted Jenny clearly was, monotonously washing plates and cups and taking far too long to do it.

"Nothing no..." Jenny smiled, breaking out of her stupor "..went upstairs before to get something, got up there and complete forgot what I needed. I think my mind's going! I was just trying to remember what is was..." She hoped that would do as her mind was still trying to comprehend what she saw. Not that she saw _much_, but what it was, well, it was far too obvious what they were doing.

Trixie sat down and sighed loudly. That last delivery had been hard work and her back was aching. If Chummy and Cynthia were back soon she might take a quick bath to ease her muscles."Is that it?"

"Yes" Jenny replied, smiling to reassure her. "That's it. Nothing more" she concluded, seeing Trixie take up the same copy of the Church Times that she had glanced at before.

"Chummy was really quiet again today" Trixie considered. Any initial concern that she had had was more gossip-worthy, but now she was genuinely worried. "She hasn't been out in days and I haven't even seen Peter out on the beat".

"Trixie, everything's fine", Jenny said quickly, stopping before she said something else for fear of any more exposure than had already been had.

"How do you know?" Trixie asked curiously, folding the paper back down again. "Has she said something to you?"

"I just do", Jenny replied, wondering how to say it without saying that Peter had been upstairs in Nonnatus, in Chummy's room and well, the rest spoke for itself. "I saw them both before. Together. They're fine. Looked very close in fact". That was all she was going to say.

"Really?"

"Really. I think she's just trying to keep him to herself" Jenny continued. "You know what her mother is like from her stories. I don't think she'd think Peter was suitable. I suppose she is just being discreet to avoid any gossip".

Trixie relaxed. "Yes, that's true". She had never met Lady Browne but she could _feel_ from Chummy's stories the older woman's personality and yes, she did understand why Chummy may like to keep him to her chest.

She was pleased though, when it came to it that they were still together and Chummy had taken her chances when she could. Maybe when her time came to meet the one she loved, she might just learn from her friend too when she found the person she needed in her life too.

Jenny though went back to her dishes; still wondering how she really could look either of them in the eye when she saw them next.

FIN


End file.
